Flooring materials of the parquet floor type are previously known in the art as displaying surface coatings of, for example, veneer, laminate or the like on the upper and lower sides. The flooring material is in the form of tiles or elongate, relatively narrow strips which, in the central region seen in the cross sectional direction, have a panel or core forming layer often of wood or wood-based materials such as core-board, hardboard, chipboard, MDF board (medium density fiber board) or the like.
Along their edges, the pieces of such flooring material are provided with tongues and grooves (T&G) which are joined together when a floor is laid. In order to positionally fix the different pieces of the flooring material, glue is employed to a large extent, so that a large continuous sheet is formed of the flooring material which thereby covers a complete floor in one continuous unbroken piece or stratum.
The use of glue for jointing together smaller pieces of flooring material is time-consuming and involves risks that the surface coating layers, principally on the upper side of the material, be dirtied so that they become unusable or at least require cleaning.